


Missing out on the Heist

by Kiritagawa



Series: Why you can't simply write a Party Member into a pre-existing story [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: How can Kasumi get to the casino if she doesn't know it's a casino?
Series: Why you can't simply write a Party Member into a pre-existing story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015299
Kudos: 8





	Missing out on the Heist

Kasumi really didn't think this through. She hid outside of Leblanc and watched her Senpai's friends enter one after the other for the past half our. However, every time the door opened, heard a bell ring. Going inside herself would alert them with the bell, so she had to stay outside. The best she could hear was muffled discussion as she stood under the closed attic window.  
After a few minutes...silence.

Cautiously, she entered the cafe. Strangely, no one was inside, not even behind the counter. She ran upstairs...empty.

"...oh, they went to the Metaverse, didn't they? But...where? And who?" She asked herself.

She stood in silence, trying not to break into a sad expression.

"I should just...head home and hope they're all fine, or something."

After leaving the room, thoughts swirl her head. Even if she got caught in the range of the phone, she would have appeared very close to the group anyway, right? She would have been caught and most likely sent out, or compromised the mission entirely. She sighed with relief to herself, not going to the metaverse at all was the safer choice for everyone, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Another lil rant fic. Her broad "I followed you" explanation is missing so much detail that it honestly doesn't make sense and can be boarderline impossible. Remember when Ann got caught in the range at the beginning of the game? Kasumi would have very likely shown up nearby and alerted them with the noise of her heels or they would have outright seen her due to the bright lights. Not to mention, Goro explaining how he got into Okumura's is all bullshit and they know it (he knew the codewords and went in on his own), so you can't even use him as a source for how it could be possible.  
> Not to mention, you need to visit a palace once to have it registered in your phone. Kasumi never visited the Casino prior to this, most likely. Even if she did, she runs into the same issue of having to explain herself and of course it falls up short, as following them every day is just unlikely and would have gotten her caught and then how would she have found the target and codewords out without being shown them? I have a feeling they wrote the prolouge scene before anything else and then went "Shit, how do we explain how she even got there?"  
> While she has suspicions a few days prior, the lunch can kind of feel forced if you take the stance of 'well, they needed to have an explanation to how she got there in the first place'.
> 
> Kasumi is too fucked to work in the main story. Just let her be a BG character and Futaba's GF or something.


End file.
